


Step Down

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [7]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dissociation, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gags, Human Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There are days when a king does not wish to be a king.So they go to their sorcerer.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Kudos: 8





	Step Down

There are days when a king wishes to be anything but a king. The burdens are too heavy or the attention is too much. It is during these times that a king goes to their sorcerer to become something else.

***

“Why should those without a drop of magic flowing in their veins rule over everyone else? We are the ones who can wield actual power. Your power only exists on paper!”

Roland grunted, biting down on the bit between his teeth as the heel of Cedric’s shoe dug into his back. He shifted on his knees briefly and was rewarded with the sorcerer kicking him in the side. He was down on his hands and knees, a modified bit forced between his teeth. He was shirtless but still kept his tan pants on.

“Did I tell you to move?” Cedric demanded, narrowing his eyes down at the other. He sat on his throne, looking down at Roland. He waited until the other shook his head before snorting. “I thought not,” he said. “Do not let it happen again,” he warned.

He placed his feet on Roland’s back, crossing them at the ankles. He leaned back, sighing in comfort. He allowed himself to relax, watching as the other held still. “If you can hold still while I nap, I shall give you a reward,” he said. “Do you think you can do that?” 

Roland nodded his head and Cedric stood up. He conjured a cushion and slipped it under Roland’s knees for support. He then tied a piece of cloth around his eyes, blinding him. “Furniture doesn’t need eyes,” he said. He returned to his throne, resting his feet on Roland’s back once more.

With the blindfold Roland had no idea if Cedric was actually asleep or not. All he could was remain still and wait. He slowly became used to the kitten heels digging into his back, the pain becoming a dull throb.

Roland didn’t have to think about anything. All he needed to do was hold still. He could not see and he could not speak. All he could do was kneel and listen. Nothing else was expected of him other than to hold still.

It wasn’t that Roland hated being king, it was something he had looked forward to since he was a child. But being a king put stress on one’s mind and that stress steadily piled up and threatened to crush him. He needed a chance to relieve some of the stress of being king, if only for a few hours.

Cedric’s heels were not moving, not even faint adjustments. The sorcerer had most likely fallen asleep on his throne with Roland as his footstool. The idea sent an odd shiver down his spine. Cedric was asleep and he was a footrest. No one demanded perfection from a foot rest every hour of the day. It was simply expected to exist.

Roland’s mind started to relax and empty. Earlier it had been filled and racing, thoughts fighting with each other and screaming in his head with no end in sight. He needed to raise the price of some of their exports. He needed to ask for a lowering on the price of imports from Rudistan. He needed to interact with King Magnus in order to deal with the price of imports. He needed to send more soldiers to protect the outer villages. He needed to see the newest recruits for his army. He needed to remember that he had promised Amber to take her into the village to look for a specific pair of earrings. He needed to…

He didn’t need to worry about anything. All he needed to do was stay still. His mind was soon blank and Roland knelt under Cedric’s feet, seeing nothing and thinking about nothing.

***

Cedric woke up with a snort a half hour later. He sat up, blinking as he looked around. Slowly he remembered what he and Roland had been doing and he blushed, taking his feet off of his king’s back.

“Roland? Sire?” he asked. He knelt beside him, pulling the blindfold off before working on the bit. “How do you feel? I didn’t think I would actually fall asleep. I’m sorry.” He helped the other into a sitting position, massaging his arms and then his legs.

“That…”

“I truly am sor..!” Cedric’s apology was cut off when Roland took his face between his hands and kissed him. He melted into it, returning the gesture with a sigh.

When they finally stopped Roland was smiling, still holding Cedric’s head between his hands. “That was amazing,” he softly said. “I didn’t have to think about anything. I just needed to kneel there.”

Cedric blushed, placing a hand over one of Roland’s. “So you liked it, sire?” He was kissed again and he giggled when they parted, foreheads pressed together.

“I loved it,” Roland honestly told him. “Thank you, Cedric. That was precisely what I needed tonight.”

“I live to serve you, sire.”


End file.
